Death Note & Many more
by Dinoreaper
Summary: So I had an idea, and I applied it to Death Note, and then I realized I can use it with any anime, so I'll be doing that
1. Chapter 1

**So I feel like writing now and I have this one idea for Death Note, and it slowly turned into an idea for basically any anime that I've seen, so it involves an OC that goes to fictional worlds and tells the people what they will do and is basically a god being able to do anything and is just doing this for the lolz. This was originally just a few spare thoughts in my head before I thought about it for Death Note, I thought about some very unfortunate things that happen to the characters that I would change if I had the chance, if this is better then the crap I think it might be then I'll upload it to the site, if you guys like it I'll continue it with other anime. If it absolutely sucks it'll just be a random file on my computer that I might try to rewrite and make better, I have a few like that, anyway needless to say Spoilers are here and plenty, this one is specifically Death Note so if you haven't seen it I suggest you do and then come back and read this.**

**Oh and sorry for any ooc I'm writing this in bits and pieces when I get time so it might not run together all the right way, I'll try to fix it at the end, but if I don't catch something message me about it k?**

**-Dinoreaper**

**Death Note: Idiots beware**

OC **(I don't have the energy to think up a name so I'm just going to refer to him as that from now on)** teleported to the Death Note universe, he wondered what part in the series was. He found his way to the Yagami house, it was as good a place as any to start, once there he changed his clothes to more regular attire, rather then the dimension suit he had on, he walked up to the door and Mrs. Yagami opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Yagami could I speak with Light and Misa for a moment?" The boy was very polite, she decided it would be best if she asked them.

"Light, Misa, someone's here for you"

Light was right in the middle of getting Rem to agree to kill L. That event in question, Rem killing L, though the later on version where she actually gets to do it was what OC had come here to prevent. Light called down for the person's name. The OC called up, "apples and red hands" while Ms. Yagami had no idea what that meant Light recognized it, it was part of the message he sent to L and the one that L faked to trip up Light. He wondered how someone could have heard them, he called to let him up.

This was easier than OC thought it would've been, mentioning the messages was a good trick. When he got to the top he started out with the first thing he thought was important.

"So can I see your Death Note's I'd like to hear what Ryuk and Rem have to say about me, Light you have the page in your wallet and I think you have Misa's or does she still have it?"

"How do you know about the Death Note?"

"I'll answer that in a second, but anyway Ryuk I brought you an apple" He took an apple and tossed it into the air, it stopped mid-air and started having part of it disappear bit by bit until the core disappeared too.

"So how about letting me see them, I'd like to see and hear them, if you want me to Light I'll use the pen and get the whole Death Note if I have to? Do you want me to?"

"No, no that's fine, here" He takes out his wallet and touches OC with the piece of paper from the Death Note. "Now how do you know all this?"

"What a great question, now it will take an immensely long time to explain the mechanics of it so just console yourself with the knowledge that I can travel to other dimensions, I specifically came from another one then this, and it's hard to explain but basically I know exactly what will happen to all of you if I wasn't here, so I'm making a few changes, for one thing, L dying, that's a no-no, we're not doing that."

"Wait so I actually do kill L normally, great."

"Well not exactly... first I'd also like to be able to see Rem" Misa gets out her Death Note and touches him with it. "Ok, well to start out, Light, Rem won't be able to kill L tomorrow because he preemptively strikes by telling the rest of the task force that if he dies in the next few days you are Kira"

"That bastard"

"Yes, so what happens is tomorrow at school you are walking with Takada when you see L and he explains that to you, and then Misa comes running at you and you think you've won, for you introduce him as HidekiRyuga and she's confused because that's not his name, and then the students recognize her and fan over her because of her model status, when Light thinks he's won afterwords because he calls your phone Misa it turns out that L took your phone to prevent this, of course Light you know she has a second phone and are about to call it when L gets a phone call and turns around and explains to you Light that Misa has been arrested on charges of being the second Kira. You really should have been more careful on the envelopes, they had your hair"

"Misa is sorry" Misa says, sheepishly.

"Well what happens next?" Light asks impatiently.

"Well a lot of things, including both of you losing your memories, a third Kira and Misa in a nurse's outfit"

"Ha ha, very funny now why does that not matter enough for you to explain all of it?"

"Because I haven't finished explaining something, so after you lose your memories I'm going to wait for you guys to beat the third Kira and instead of letting you kill L you are going to let him live because if you get rid of L two versions of him will come after you instead, both of them as smart as him and both having much less morals then him, willing to kill anyone, and even kidnap your little sister because your father is on the task force, and both of them are on opposite sides, one using the NPA and the other using the mafia. It'd be much better if you let L live"

"Alright, and then what do you suggest we do"

"Be Kira, do whatever the hell you want, I have a few things to talk with L about so I need him alive, oh also Ryuk and Rem, you should consider this part of the Death Note memories when you remove them, it would be confusing if they remember me coming up but none of the conversation and then never hear from me again"

"That sounds acceptable" Rem replies.

"Oh and Light, to make sure you follow the plan and not try to kill L beforehand know this, if I'm not here you die, painfully, from Matsuda shooting you a lot and then Ryuk finishing you off with the Death Note" OC continues "Though there is something I'd like to ask you Shinigami. If you die after using the Death Note what happens to you? Because you could become a Shinigami **(For a full explanation of my theory go to bottom)**"

"Well that does make sense, it's possible, I just don't know for sure" Ryuk says.

"Alright, well I'm going to take a nap" OC says, he taps his chest and starts floating, he stops before he goes and whispers in Light's ear "And for god's sake sleep with Misa already, she's in love with you already and you can get even more loyalty if you reward that love and loyalty, supply and demand" OC then floats out the window and goes and sits in a tree like some deranged bird and falls asleep.

Light stops and considers all of OC's words. He decides to go with both plans, the memory one and... Cue camera change to something else, like a pen in it's cap or... a flower opening, IDK LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Two Months later**

L isn't any closer to finding Kira then before, since even with the knowledge that there is a second notebook, or at least the deduction that there is he doesn't know where to start to find it to expose the rules.

The execution of the prisoner set to show the 13 days rule is wrong didn't work, Light came up with the plan to put a camera on his shirt and watch the TV L would use to watch the prisoner write the name.

Misa saw the person's name through the camera and the TV, she wrote it down and set it for 13 days from that point on. Light had won. And that was the problem. The world was stagnant, ended a winner had been found, and that wasn't good enough for OC, he wanted more out of this, he decided he would let it go and go to a few more anime world's after one last thing, one more thing had to be done for him to be satisfied with this.

So he went to Light and got him to bring Misa to the task force, he told them he had an idea he wanted to try and if it didn't pan out he would just undo the damage and let them go about their daily Kira business.

He went up to L and introduced himself to L as follows "Hello L I am OC and I have a proposition for you" He leans in and whispers L's real name to him and backs out again, L has the most freaked out face you can imagine "Oh don't worry I'm not Kira, that would be Light and Misa over there" Light freaks out and tries to protest his innocence.

"Oh shut up Light I have something to say, so L I know you probably want some explanation, so here it is, the rules on the back are fake, the prisoner test failed because he had Misa see his name, oh yes that's what happens, the second Kira can see names because she has the Shinigami eyes, it lets her see the names of people she can see the face of, and she did just that and saw through a camera on Light's jacket.

"OC YOU BASTARD, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The more OC says the more Light looks guilty, he's up against the wall looking scared out of his mind.

"And why are you telling me all this?" L asks, this guy has apparently betrayed Kira and was helping him, but something could be wrong, maybe he's got a plan.

"Because I have something I have to do, Light must be punished, and so does Misa, I'd prefer not since Misa has some very valid reasons why she became Kira and worked with Light, but unfortunately I am required to do this"

OC looks sad and snaps his fingers, cracks start appearing around them and OC yells over the noise "IF YOU WANNA LIVE I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW" Light and Misa start running when Misa slips. The cracks are getting ever closer.

"Please help me Light" Light takes a second and runs back to her, she looks up, happy before he takes the Death Note from her. Light smiles and takes two steps before the cracks reach them.

The floor splits open, somehow inexplicably a giant hole has appeared in the ground through the rest of the floors as well, the building is staying stable enough but the hole is getting bigger and bigger. Light and Misa are falling, Misa grabs a ledge but Light falls deeper.

"So this is your chance you know" OC mentions to L

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's going to die isn't she, she can't hold on much longer, I gave you this option for a reason, she's almost innocent compared to Light, he unreservedly manipulated her emotions towards him and Kira to get her to do his bidding, she's practically innocent, excluding her first murders, and even those were because she wanted to meet Kira, if we remove that she's no more a serial killer than you are" L ponders the words for half a second, then he realizes murderer or not she is a human being and deserves to live.

He runs down the stairs and sees she's across the chasm, he hears her yell for help.

"Misa I'm coming" He sees OC come down and point out a path with yellow light. "For help"

L runs across the path and gets to Misa, he grabs her arm and starts to pull and manages to get her out of the pit.

"L we have to save Light"

"Oh no, you I could save but Light, no he was a douche, he needed to be punished, and he didn't save you after all, so what good was he anyway"

"Shut the hell up OC!" L yells angrily insulting her ex was the last thing Misa needed right now.

When his heart beat slowed down he finally realized where they were, and he also realized Misa was on top of him practically hugging him, he had been just whispering things like 'you're alright' 'it's okay, you're safe now' and he had been holding her head into his chest.

"Uh Misa, you're kind of on top of me"

"L... why didn't Light try to save me?"

"I... I don't know, I guess it's because he must not have thought or-" L shut up when Misa kissed him, they kissed slowly, it wasn't passionate or anything but it was good, when they finally needed air they broke, Misa looked up at L.

"You don't need to baby me L, I understand Light didn't care about me" L didn't know what to say, she had defied all of his guesses about what she might have said, he presumed it was because he had never seen her this serious before, it had been all "Misa is happy" and other things, how childish was she? But this, this was different, she was more, more determined almost like she wanted something from him, it was the way she said it.

"Well yes, but that kiss..."

…

…

"I don't know what that means to you but I think it means the beginning of something great" And she kisses him again, and again until the rest of the task force arrive and he's so out of it it takes him second to respond and organize them to find Light's body.

**7 years later**

L just left work, he's still a detective but he doesn't do to many cases any more, he has other things to worry about, he goes home and sees his wife sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey why are you back now, I thought you said you'd be late again"

"No we got a break and I managed to get away, so I thought I'd take Oscar to baseball practice"

"No no I can do that"

"No you can't Misa, you're 7 months pregnant, it's dangerous to drive when you're like this"

"Oh alright you can go"

"Oh by the way I thought of a name, Penny"

"That can go on the board, but are you sure Misa Jr. isn't an option?"

"No mom" says Oscar.

"Yeah it isn't sweety"

L then takes his son Oscar out to the car. Oscar smiles and asks how Dad and Mom met, they were polar opposites.

"Well a friend of mine introduced me and your mother"

"Who was this, was it Mr. Matsuda?"

"No it was Mr. Yagami's son, his name was Light"

"Why have I never met him, Mr. Yagami has never even mentioned him"

"Well Oscar it's because Light died a year before you were born"

"Oh, what was Light like"

"Oh he was a very good friend of mine and your mother's" L thinks back to the time when Light had lost his memories, it was the best representation of Light's true feelings.

"He was very smart, almost as smart as your old man, and he always had a sense of humor"

"As smart as you dad?" The little boy asked incredulously, his dad was the smartest person ever, he solved so many cases, Oscar didn't know exactly what a case was, but he knew they were very hard to do.

"Yes, very smart, he was pretty full of himself but it didn't get in the way of him doing the right thing"

"Dad?"

"Yes Oscar?"

"How did he die?"

"Oh, he died at our old workplace, when it fell down"

"You mean the Kira Case building? Where you worked on your hardest case? All the way in Japan?"

"Yes, where Matsuda and the others still work to solve cases"

L and Oscar reached the school, they got out and Oscar pulled on his cleats.

"Do you have to wait until we're here to pull on your shoes?"

"Yes" answered Oscar, they walked towards the dugout before he realized Oscar didn't have his glove.

"Here quickly lets get it, before we're late" They went back to the car, but there was someone there, with the glove in his hand.

"OC, what are you doing here? I thought you had left after the Kira Case"

"Oh I just wanted to check up on what had happened after I left" OC went up to Oscar and introduced himself "Oh you must be L's son, hi I'm OC and I'm a friend of your mom and dad's, what's your name?"

"Oscar... OC, what kind of a name is that" OC is bursting out laughing while L is telling Oscar about how that was rude "Well L he certainly has your sharp tongue"

"And you're the same as ever, without a care in the world, so is this good enough for you, or do you need anything?" L asks rather curtly, Oscar wonders why he's like this if he's a friend, he'll ask his mom about him after practice. OC shakes his head no and tosses the glove to Oscar.

"Nope I'm good, I just have one more question"

"And what is that?"

"Why is he in baseball instead of tennis?" L explains he's not old enough yet and OC nods his understanding.

"Alright see you later" L wondered why he said that, since after all he would probably be in a different dimension in a few minutes, so why would he come back, sure now because it would be good to check up once, but there's more that he needs to attend to, so why would he come back, maybe it was just a figure of speech.

Oscar and L start walking away, he looks back for a second and sees OC isn't there.

"Dad, he's gone, where is he?"

"I don't know son, I just don't know"

**So how was that guys, was that a sweet ending or what?**

**I think it was good, oh by the way for if I ever feel like doing something with this for future reference Oscar looks like L with his wild hair and black eyes, but he has Misa's smile and her blonde hair. He loves sweets like L but also likes talking with people and enjoys meeting people and being social like Misa if there are any artists out there pm me with a drawing of it, please I'd like that and it would probably make me go faster.**

**I'm satisfied with this ending and I hope you guys are too, so also if you read this first then just so you know I have a new Code Geass fanfic chapter up, and also next chapter hear is Code Geass, it will have nothing to do with the fanfic I am currently writing, it will be just in this time line.**

**Hope you enjoyed this**

**-Dinoreaper**

**P.S. So the explanation**

**Because of Ryuk's words at the beginning of the series about Light being like a Shinigami already and how different Light and Misa are when they have no idea about the Death Note because of the memory loss it seems having the Death Note changes you and makes you more like Shinigami, and later in the relight when the new Shinigami comes to see Ryuk and brings apples and asks about his travels in the human world it's possible that's Light, given him remembering the apples, knowing Ryuk's name and wanting know about the series as a whole basically. It also makes sense if all Shinigami originate like this when you think about how somehow the Shinigami fall in love with humans. It all makes sense when you consider this possibility.**

**Alright I just wanted to say that.**


	2. Update IMPORTANT

**Attention all of my viewers, I am so sorry I haven't released any chapters that's part of two things, I have been on vacation for the last half week or so, and writer's block. And do to problems beyond my control I'm sorry but I will be shutting down this account, after a few days of posting this document to each story I have open I will be deleting all of these stories, I will repost all of my chapters. And I will include a link to my old account in my new account's description, I'm sorry to do this to all of you, but it's important that I do this, see you soon. The new account is Dinoreaper2. Thank you for your consideration.**

**-Dinoreaper**


End file.
